


Jason's Math Teacher

by thewhizzerbrown



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Boys in the Band (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhizzerbrown/pseuds/thewhizzerbrown
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide?: Falsettos and The Boys In The Band.[Inspired by @moveapawn's (on Twitter) art - https://bit.ly/30Hc3Zo]
Relationships: Hank/Larry (Boys in the Band), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Jason's Math Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my friend's art!!! --> https://bit.ly/30Hc3Zo  
> I hope you enjoy this short story.

The idea was _hideous_ , it truly was, but Whizzer had agreed to go, only because Marvin had given him those killer puppy eyes of his, and a promise that it would be fun.

For some reason Whizzer believed his words that night, when Marvin had gotten back home from Jason’s school’s teacher-parent meeting. His lover had greeted him with a wide smile on his face, his tie halfway undone, and _food_. 

  
Maybe he had only agreed to go because Marvin had brought food. 

Right now he didn’t know why he had said ‘yes’. 

Maybe he had agreed to the idea, because Marvin had mentioned that teacher several times before and how nice he was, and how he “ _understood_ Marvin’s story”. Whatever that meant. He was curious, to say the least.

Marvin held Whizzer’s hand during their cab ride over to this man’s house. It was some time past seven on a Friday, New York's streets were just starting to get busy and filled with its famous nightlife. 

Did he have a wife? Did he have kids? What was this man’s deal? How had he captivated Marvin this much to convince Whizzer to go over to the man’s house for dinner?

“At least _try_ to smile,” Marvin had told him as they both stood out the door.

Apartment 6A. Not bad. Could do better. The ratty building looked older than theirs, though. The walls needed a new layer of paint, or a wallpaper to cover the humidity forming in the corners. However, this was just Whizzer knit-picking all of this, because he felt uneasy. Uncomfortable. The uncertainty was killing him.

Whizzer flashed a smile at Marvin, but no smile tugged his lips long enough to keep it there for longer than just a mere second.

However, when the door opened, Whizzer stood tall and allowed himself to smile. A forced smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. Could pass as genuine, at least.

Why couldn’t have Marvin tell Whizzer anything about this guy. But hey, at least he had a cute smile.

His name? _Hank_.

Whizzer didn’t know which name was worse -- Hank, or _Marvin_.

Judging by the other man’s looks, Whizzer assumed he had his life more put together than Marvin. Though, of course things had gotten much better recently, it was a moment of changes for the two of them.

It took Marvin and Whizzer a hectic breakup and two years apart to grow, heal, and become the best version of themselves. Things were definitely great now. Not to say that there weren’t some arguments here and there, but at least the hate, the rough arguments, and the hurtful comments were no longer there.

As they stepped inside the man’s apartment, he began to scan the place. It wasn’t as bright as his and Marvin’s apartment was, but it was nicely decorated. ‘ _I wonder if his wife did this_ ,’ Whizzer thought.

There were plenty of things scattered around, though in an organized fashion. Books, magazines, and a couple of candles on the living room’s table.

Some plants were found around the place, too.

A small record collection and a fancy Vinyl player were displayed in between the dinning room and the living room. Some questionable art for a teacher’s house. ‘ _Surely his wife didn’t pick_ that.’

It wasn’t until this guy, Hank, called out a quick and hesitant “Larry, they’re here,” that Whizzer understood what was going on.

He was _gay_.

That made sense now, and why Marvin had so desperately wanted to befriend this man.

They didn’t have too many friends. Well, gay friends. To have a new couple in the mix, actually sounded fun. Another gay couple like _them_ , that is.

Marvin seemed to be hitting it off well with Hank. Both of them dressed the same: like a middle-aged white man, who screamed that he was married to a woman, and potentially had a kid or two under his wing, pants that were a size too big, a button up, a hideous tie, and shoes that only their grandfathers would wear if only they were alive.

Why was ‘Larry’ taking so long? Hank was visibly tense with Whizzer’s presence alone. Which he found weird, but didn't want to press on, so he tried to play it cool.

However, the man earned good points when he offered Whizzer a glass of wine. A smile was offered in return, and Whizzer relaxed for a moment.

Marvin loosely wrapped an arm around his shoulders when they sat down in the little, quaint balcony that they had.

Two comfortable, large outdoor sofas welcomed them over to the open space. The table in the middle had some snacks -- almonds, crackers, and different types of cheese and cold meats. Fancy. 

Fairy lights hung above them. Maybe he should get some of those for their balcony. Great idea.

The faint sounds of the city made a good background noise, but whoever Larry was, decided to quiet them down by setting the mood with some music. Jazz, to be exact. Something that could put Whizzer to sleep, but had him daydreaming of swaying to that music while being in Marvin’s arms.

However, his daydream was abruptly interrupted when Larry walked outside to join them.

Now this is why Hank had been strangely staring at him this whole time. Whizzer could see it, and so could Marvin.

The pair stood up to greet him, shaking his hand in return. He had great skin, his hair perfectly put, a bright smile, and a body to kill for. 

Not that Whizzer was jealous, because, bizarrely enough, they were very _similar_.

He wondered if maybe his mother had given birth to another Whizzer. A set of twins. And somehow they ended up getting split shortly after they were born. 

Nobody _said_ a thing, but everybody was _thinking_ the same thing.

Anyway, Larry took a seat by Hank, though he was keeping a certain distance from the man. Maybe they had been arguing, or were bothered by each other, because Whizzer actually enjoyed having Marvin close. Which was the case right now. It hadn't always been like that, though.

The small conversation that was happening at the moment, was suffocating Whizzer.

Hank was a math teacher. Divorced. Two kids. “Sounds like someone I know,” Whizzer had said with a huff before Marvin could explain his story.

Math sounded boring, but if Hank had been Whizzer’s math teacher in high school, he would’ve tried to do at least decently on the subject to impress his teacher. 

Marvin, on the other hand, worked on the marketing side of a company. Unlike Hank, he only had one kid, but the two of them shared the pain of not being themselves for god knows how many years.

You could tell they felt somewhat liberated now that they were accepting who they were, trying to find their place in this world, alongside their partner.

It wasn’t easy for Larry to be there, you could tell. The man was hesitant, barely talked about himself. He was keeping his thoughts away from all of them, and he’d only bite at Hank if he could. Spiteful.

“I am getting the food out of the oven,” Larry eventually said. You could see how that phrase relieved him in a way that only Whizzer understood.

Larry was clearly not comfortable where he was. Maybe he had somewhere to be.

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

Whizzer stood up and smiled at the other man. “I’ll help,” and before Larry could say something else, Whizzer was already on his way to the kitchen. There was a soft huff from his long lost twin, but Whizzer didn’t care, he needed some answers.

The silence in the kitchen didn’t last too long. Somehow Whizzer got the other man to talk. Not much, but it was something. Simple answers like ‘yes’ and ‘no’ were spat around, but he attacked carefully, meticulously. Whizzer knew this game too well.

“You are a photographer. Pentax? Not bad,” Whizzer said out of nowhere. You should’ve seen the look on Larry’s face. It was a mix of confusion and ‘ _how did he know?_ ’

This was Larry’s field of expertise. It took him a moment to compose himself. 

The whole day he had been whining about this; about how two men that he didn’t know were coming over -- who had also ruined his plans for the evening. It was a Friday night, of course Larry had plans of going out and disappearing for a few hours, come back home drunk, and repeat the same thing on Saturday. Maybe even on Sunday, but perhaps this wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Whizzer, unbeknownst to Larry, was also a photographer. Well, he was trying his best to make a living out of it, but it was definitely hard. It was a pastime, a hobby which sometimes happened to pay well. Whizzer wasn’t complaining.

Larry grinned, setting down the tray of food on the stove, letting it cool down for a moment. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “You should see the Olympus I have over at my studio. New model.”

A studio? Impressive. “No camera can beat a _Leica_ , though.”

“You _have_ one?” Larry asked with a brow raised, unsure if he should believe Whizzer or not.

Whizzer replied with a nod. He made himself feel like at home and walked over to the fridge to get himself another glass of wine.

  
Suddenly, the two of them were best friends; gushing about their passions and hobbies, and dissing whatever their boyfriends had decided to wear today. 

They looked out of the kitchen, over to the other two men who were now sitting side by side, nursing their drinks -- Hank had a beer, Marvin a glass of whiskey.

“You definitely have a type, don’t you?” Whizzer pointed out with a soft chuckle.

Larry huffed. “And you? Don’t get me started on what awful shirt _yours_ is wearing.”

“Fair enough,” Whizzer laughed with the other, returning to their business in the kitchen.

The food was delicious (according to Larry it was “ _Emory’s Dish, which Hank loves._ ” Whoever ‘Emory’ was, they had exceptional taste). 

Drinks were kept on getting poured, laughter filled the space, and these four men spent their night talking, drinking, laughing, and having a great time together. Time definitely flew by, and suddenly they all felt like they had known each other for _years_.

Who would’ve guessed that Jason’s math teacher would turn out to be gay. And who would’ve thought that he would end up being friends with Marvin. Let alone have a boyfriend similar to Marvin’s -- though Larry was _definitely_ a few years older than Whizzer.

The best part of it all, was getting to hear how similar their lives were in so many different ways. It was interesting to hear how they got to where they were right now. All of it was so different, and yet it felt so familiar. 

These people felt like home, like family.


End file.
